


A Rude Awakening

by Lotsolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsolarry/pseuds/Lotsolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Louis has yet to master the art of romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rude Awakening

Louis walked quietly out the en-suit bathroom and into his bedroom, fully dressed but with hair still damp from his morning shower. 

Harry was still sprawled out on their bed asleep, the same as he had been twenty minutes previously when the alarm had gone. Louis looked fondly at him sleeping, the light streaming through the window alighting his face, curls splayed on the pillow. The sky outside was the pale pink of early dawn, and the world seemed silent. He looked so pretty, and Louis thought briefly of grabbing his phone to take a picture of him, document the moment, but quickly discarded the idea. Though they had private phones he was always wary of stories of hacking, or losing it, and then where would they be? Still, it didn’t matter. But the need to be careful irked him more so than on any other day, and he knew why. Their situation was never more frustrating than on holidays like Valentines Day. 

He looked wistfully down at Harry, and crept a bit closer. He would kill for the chance for the two of them to act like any normal couple and spend the day together in public. Perhaps going for a meal out, or a trip to the theatre, or a romantic sunset walk down a beach. Not that there were any beaches in London, and not that Louis would want to risk getting blown into the sea by the stormy and freezing February British weather, but still, a man could dream. It was the principal of the matter. But they had decided that they would go for a walk together in the private area of land that their house backed onto, and dawn has seemed like a good time to do so. What he should have counted on was the issue of waking his boyfriend. 

"Harry?" he asked tentatively.

Harry slept on. A sly grin swept across Louis’ face, and as silently as he could he nipped back into the bathroom and retrieved his soaking wet flannel from inside the sink basin. 

Holding it carefully in his left hand, he walked over to right beside the bed and crouched down so that his nose and mouth were level and just millimetres away from Harry’s own. 

Perhaps it was the smell of his shampoo or the warmth of his breath on his face, but Harrys slow breaths of sleep quietened, and a small smile began to play at the corners of his mouth, but still he did not move, feigning sleep.

They stayed like this for a long while, neither boy wanting to be the first to move and break the spell of the moment. Then slowly, Louis moved his face slightly forwards so that only the very tips of their noses were touching. He heard a small breath escape Harry and felt his own heart beat quicken, but smiling ignored it, and moved further forward still, so that their lips just met, grazing the other lightly so they felt the smile on each others mouths grow and pass between them, the lightest touch-

SPLAT! 

Quick as lightening Louis had raised the dripping wet flannel and had brought it down like a whip across Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes opened in shock as he gave a massive jolt of surprise and promptly fell out the bed, stark naked.

Louis leapt back out the way onto the nearby sofa, rocking backwards and forwards with laughter as he watched Harry haughtily pick himself up off the floor and try to regain some dignity by pulling the bed sheets around him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded angrily. "That was not funny, I felt like I’d just been shot!"

This sent Louis into another peal of laughter with his head thrown back, clutching his sides.

"Mate… Mate," he gasped, ‘you should have seen your face! Priceless!"

Harry continued to look haughty, but his expression began to soften as Louis continued to laugh, and soon he was smiling too, rubbing his cheek as he sat back down on the bed. 

“That wasn’t really the Valentines day awakening I’d been hoping for, to be honest.”

“Sorry babe,” he grinned as he jumped up and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth, before plonking himself cross-legged beside him on the bed. “Don’t worry, I’ve got the rest of the day to be romantic in. Got to pace myself, don’t want to peak too soon.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo.

Harry groaned. “You are ridiculous. Definitely not worth the hassle.”

“Hazza!” Louis cried in mock horror, grabbing Harry’s face in his hands and rubbing his face and hair as he spoke. “You wound me with your words!”

“Lou! Gerrof!” Harry spluttered as me managed to push him off, shaking his hair out from where it was standing up on ends from Louis’ attention. He looked at him reproachfully. “That really did hurt, you know. With the flannel.”

Louis’ laugh began to subside and he ran a finger down Harry’s cheek, much more gentle this time. "You do have a bit of a red mark there now, actually. Maybe I did do that a bit hard. Sorry."

Harry smiled warmly at him. "Nah, forget it, it was funny." 

"What’ll you say if anyone asks how you got it?"

"That I’ve got an abusive boyfriend."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing again. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Lou.”

“Happy Valentines, Harry.”

 

Their situation wasn’t perfect, and it wasn’t always easy. He wasn’t the type to making sweeping romantic statements, and on Valentines Day too, but Louis thought as he stepped outside, hand carefully clasped around Harry’s as the chill morning air hit them, that life could be worse. In fact, it was pretty hard to imagine it any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed a slightly late, slightly short but hopefully sweet fic, kudos or comments appreciated! my tumblr is lotsolarry.tumblr.com :)


End file.
